


Father, mine

by EclipseWing



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean is Lydia's Father, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseWing/pseuds/EclipseWing
Summary: 'Dear Dad' she writes, 'Mom's dead'.That AU in which Lydia Martin is Dean Winchester's daughter.





	Father, mine

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf timeline which is already messed up I slide around to fit where I wanted it. Lydia is seven in 2005 when SPN s1 starts, meaning she's 16 in 2014 when SPN s9/10 occur and TW s1 happens.

 

 _Dear Dad,_ is the first thing she writes when she's old enough to know how to write, to form the letters, curl them into something that makes sense.

Her handwriting is large and childish. The letters are too round, too awkward on the page so she writes it again and again and again until she thinks it looks good enough. Then she sticks her pen in her mouth and ponders what to say next.

She's limited in words for a five year old. There are things she wants to say, wants to show her father but doesn't know how. So she learns. She learns and learns and learns and it's easy. She's clever, she works hard and she reads as much as she can until she can form the letter she wants to write.

 _Mom's dead,_ she writes, because sometimes blunt is the only way to go.

 _I'm staying with Aunt Natalie,_ she writes, _she's getting a--_

Lydia doesn't know the word for divorce. She doesn't know how to explain that Mommy's sister is always fighting with her husband, that she lives alone now so there's plenty of room for Lydia but Lydia doesn't want there to be plenty of room because it means Mom is gone, she's not there, she's…

 _Please come and visit,_ she writes, _I'd like to meet you._

*

Her mom's funeral is on a Thursday. She dresses in a black dress and Natalie does her hair. She doesn't cry, not there, not in front of everyone.

There's a man there, with pretty hair and eyes and a suit that doesn't quite fit him. He's staring at her with wide eyes until she notices and then he looks away. His eyes are wet, and Lydia thinks that maybe it's okay to cry.

She cries later. She curls up under her covers and around her teddy. Aunt Nat knocks at her door and Lydia tells her to go away. She does.

There's a knock downstairs. Lydia hears the door open and low voices. One is a man, but not Aunt Nat's husband. Aunt Nat sounds angry. She tells the man that now isn't the time, and shouts until the door closes. All goes quiet.

Aunt Nat knocks on her door again. Lydia pretends to be asleep until she's gone. Then she drags a box to her window and looks outside to the street below.

There's a big black car parked there. Lydia decides she likes the colour, even though she normally prefers pinks and greens and soft blues. It's smooth and sleek and neat.

There's a man sitting in the front seat, still wearing the ill-fitting suit from the funeral. He's got his head in his hands and he's not crying, but his eyes are red and puffy. He sits there a long time and Lydia watches. He drives off eventually, car purring loudly down the street. Lydia watches it go, and turn off.

Natalie brings her soup the next day. She wraps an arm around Lydia and tries to talk to her. Lydia tries to remember that this is Aunt Nat's sister and her mother. It doesn't make her feel better.

Aunt Nat's husband comes in later in the morning. It dissolves into a shouting match and Lydia slips out in the ruckus. She's wearing a red and white dress and a small pair of track shoes with little animals on. She has a bag with food and water and a telephone directory.

Lydia Martin is nothing if not resourceful.

It's one bus ride and a lot of walking before Lydia finds the only motel in town.

There's a big black car parked outside.

She rings the bell at reception, smiles and lies and they don't even question it, they give her the room number and now she's here standing outside. She knocks before she can chicken out, because she's Lydia Martin and she's not afraid of anything. Mommy told her she was amazing and brave and she is (she will be).

The man answers the door with sleep ruffled hair and tired eyes. He's tall and Lydia has to crane her head to see him. He stares at her, with wide eyes, "Lydia?" he asks.

She nods, and words have escaped her, words are gone and she'd tried so hard to find the words, to put them down, to send them off to this man, is it this man, she doesn't know she can't ask, she has no words. Tears well in her eyes and she's got to be brave, she's got to…

He kneels in front of her, and he's not so tall anymore, "Lydia, is Natalie here? Your uh… Auntie Natalie?"

She mutely shakes her head, watches the man sigh reaching for his phone and no, it wasn't meant to go like this, it was…  
"Are you my dad?" she asks, and he pauses, looks at her, eyes so wide and green and they're pretty, Lydia thinks, the same as hers when she looks in the mirror…

"Yeah," he says, slowly, "Yeah, I'm your Dad… I… I got your letter, I'm so sorry about your mom, kiddo, I'm so sorry, had I known…"

He's cut off then because Lydia throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around this man, this veritable stranger and yet he's not, he's her dad and he's another connection to mom, and he's warm and comforting and she cries, but it's okay because he's crying too.

*

Aunt Nat grounds her for weeks after that, but Lydia doesn't care because now Dad's allowed to visit. Aunt Nat calls him Dean and scowls at him, but the longer he's there the less she scowls and the more she smiles as Dean sits with her, helps her with math and words and lets her tie bows into his hair. It's too short to look any good, but the green brings out his eyes. He buys her a green ribbon and helps her tie it into her hair and for the first time since her mom's death, Lydia smiles.

Her dad tells her that he's always been good with numbers, he likes machines and engineering and he puts things back together. Lydia asks if that's his job and he laughs and says his job is killing monsters.

Aunt Nat and Dad have long conversations of a serious nature that they try to hide from Lydia, but she's clever. She's good with numbers as well, and she can do the math here. They throw around words like 'custody' and 'visitation' and 'childcare' and Lydia pretends she can't hear any of it.

A month or so later and Dad's phone rings. He answers and his face goes oddly blank. He's all 'yessir' and 'nosir' like some sort of army man, and when he finally hangs up he looks so sad.

There's shouting. There is angry throwing that dies down into hushed whispers and then Dad comes and kneels in front of her. "I have to go away for a bit," he tells her, "For my job."

"Saving people?" Lydia asks.

His smile is pathetic and small, "That's right. Saving people."

"Are you coming back soon?"

"As soon as I can, baby girl."

"I don't want you to go," Lydia says, because he's her Dad, he's her connection to Mom and he's everything she's always dreamed and more. He's hers and she doesn't want to have him go.

"Here," Dad gives her a piece of paper, "I don't know how long I'll be, but this is an address. If you like you… you can write letters. Like before. To me." He keeps starting and stopping nervously.

"Okay," she takes the paper, feeling incredibly small. He hugs her and kisses her forehead, and she watches the big black car until she can't see it anymore.

*

It takes three months, but he comes back. Lydia learns that it's the one constant. Dad leaves. He always leaves. Every time he does Lydia strops around the house for a week. She vows never to forgive him for leaving, but the instant she sees the big black car pull around the corner he's forgiven. He might leave her, but her Dad always returns in the end.

*

There's no way around it. Not if he wants to visit her at all without Sam asking loads of questions. He gives his brother a month or so after Jessica, but after the shapeshifter there's no point in waiting. There's a chance Natalie picked up the news article and while Lydia's aunt is very very forgiving, she may have issues with the whole shapeshifter deal.

"And why are we going to California?" Sam asks, and that's always been his problem. He never stops asking questions. John may have just shrugged and accepted it when Dean said he needed to be somewhere, but Sam isn't like that.

Dean stares resolutely at the road, and not at his baby brother, "I'm visiting someone. I promised I'd go see her before Christmas and--"

"A girl? You're making us go all the way to California for a girl?"

"And I found that set of Vonnegut's I promised her," Dean finishes, "They're an early Christmas gift, but considering she drags me around and finds the most expensive pair of shoes every year--"

"She's got you whipped if you're driving all this way to see her," Sam notes.

Dean considers how to break the news, but yeah, Sam is right. He is very, very whipped. "There's a picture in there," he gestures to where they keep their fake IDs. "She looks like mom. Like mom if she had red hair. She's got my eyes and her mom's hair and--"

"Dean…" Sam says, because he's probably confused as hell right now, and that's even before he slides out the picture of Lydia. It was taken at her birthday and she hadn't even known she was being photographed. She's lit by the candles of her birthday cake, the crappy one Dean made for her, not the proper one Natalie had made for the party with all the other little rugrats running around. Her hair is tied up with the green ribbon Dean had gotten her years ago, and she's laughing at something he's saying out of picture.

Natalie had pressed the image into his hand with one of her rare smiles that suggested Dean was being a better father than she'd anticipated for someone who had gotten her sister pregnant and never known about it.

"You have a kid?" Sam asks, surprise lacing his voice.

"No need to sound so alarmed," Dean says, not looking at Sam. He can't see his brother's expression, doesn't know what Sam's thinking…

"How old is she?" Sam asks.

"Seven," Dean says, "She… I found out about her two years ago, when her mother died."

"Jesus, Dean," he chances a glance at Sam's face. It's pale. Worried. But there's a light in his eyes, a hope or something maybe. Dean suddenly feels guilty. Sam had been the one to chase a normal life with Jess, and yet it was Dean who ended up with a daughter. He felt like he'd stolen that which should have been Sam's. "You still hunt?" Sam asks.

"Dad kept sending me hunts," Dean shrugs, "Her aunt has custody, and I'd never manage a white picket fence, nine to five job. I pop in to visit for a few weeks here and there and--"

"Dad kept sending you on hunts?" Sam demands, angry and ready to go straight for John's worst point when Sam pauses, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Dean scoffs, "After all his talks of keeping it under wrap, yet I still end up with a kid? He… I…" he swallows, "I was gonna tell him. But… I guess I never got around to it."

"You have a daughter," Sam says, staring at the picture of Lydia then at Dean, "You. Have a daughter."

"You have a niece," Dean reminds him.

"I have a niece," Sam repeats, and then the weight of the words hit him, "Oh my god, I have a niece. I have a…"

"Ready to meet your niece?"

"Hell yes," Sam's grinning widely now, still probably panicking a bit, but there's that light in his eyes and a wide smile as he reaches up. Dean's distracted with driving, so he can't see what Sam's doing until he glances in his rear view mirror and see's Sam's stuck the picture of Lydia up there.

"Good," Dean says, fighting back a smile, "Because Lyds had been dying to meet her Uncle Sammy for months now. Mostly I think she's just impressed you were at Stanford, but I'm sure your winning personality will win her over as well."

*

Lydia loves Sam. She makes his carry her around on his gigantic shoulder's and for the first time since Jessica's death Dean sees his baby brother truly happy.

For Dean he can't think of anything better than his daughter and baby brother laughing as she picks flowers and names each one and rattles off her times tables by heart.

"Are you going to tell Dad?" Sam asks later when Lydia's asleep and Natalie's making them hot drinks and both brothers knows the answer to that already, know that he's on a revenge quest and isn't going to stop until either the thing he's hunting is dead or he's dead or he's dragged the rest of them down with him.

"Need to find him first," Dean grunts to avoid answering, to avoid having to say the truth.

*

John dies without ever finding out he has a granddaughter. Dean regrets it and yet at the same time doesn't. He makes up for it by taking Lydia on a holiday with him to meet Bobby.

"What do you mean he's bringing a girl to stay?" Bobby says, sounding pissy about it. Sam just sips his beer and tries not to smile.

"Lydia's great," he says, not correcting Bobby's assumption. "You'll love her."

"She a hunter?"

"No," Sam says, "Civilian. In school at the moment."

"What she studying?"

"Probably math - it's her favourite."

Bobby's beginning to suspect something, narrowing his eyes and that's when Dead arrives back. The car he's borrowed while he fixes the Impala squeaks and makes a god-awful noise and Sam can see Dean wincing from here.

He can also see the moment Bobby realises who Lydia is because he chokes on his beer until he's nearly red in the face from coughing. He sucks in air and turns to Sam who is just grinning. "Please tell me she's your sister."

"Niece," Sam corrects and Bobby doesn't look surprised. In the driveway Lydia is hopping around, bright copper hair floating in the breeze as Dean clambers out of the car. He catches her and despite being tired, despite grieving, despite having driven for five hours or more he hoists Lydia into his arms and let's her chatter his ear off about something. She falls silent nearer to Bobby, not shy, but not very forthcoming either.

"Lydia," Dean says, stopping in front of Bobby who still has some beer splashed down his top, "This is your Grandpa Bobby, but he likes to think he's a spry young chicken so you can just call him Uncle Bobby."

"Hello, Uncle Bobby," Lydia says with a bright smile, and then spots Sam, "Uncle Sammy!"

Dean drops her down so she can hug Sam. Sam wants to glare at Dean for somehow getting his daughter to call him 'Sammy'. She's already beginning to launch into a tirade about her recent test scores and how she found out some information about some monsters and was wondering if UV lights would kill vampires and--

"Well I'll give you this much," Bobby says to Dean, "You have a damn fine daughter."

Sam doesn't think he's seen Dean blush so hard before.

*

"I was bitten by a werewolf."

There are few things that can make Dean swerve his car that violently off the road. Sam is the main one.

Lydia is the other one. She tends to save the big announcements though for in person and not over the phone. The last one she'd given while he was driving was about her first boyfriend, and Dean had almost crashed then. Lydia had scolded him for being on the phone while driving. Lydia's sixteen now and she can still send Dean's heart into palpitations like nothing else.

No respect nowadays, Dean thought mutinously as he pulled the Impala to a halt, "I'm parked," he says, "Now say that again and please don't be what it sounded like."

"It…" there's a pause. A sound like a half muffled sob that she gets under control because this is his baby girl, and she's never liked to appear pitiful, "It was the winter formal. You remember how I told you about Jackson and then Allison found me a date and--"

Dean remembers. Mostly because he'd been quite happy that Lydia had finally broken up with the douchebag. But also because the name Argent had sent him and Sam scouring through Men of Letters records to find out all they could about the hunter family. He'd let his daughter know, and she had huffed about him prying into her affairs, but he'd known she was secretly grateful.

No secrets. That was their deal. Dean never tries to hide what he does from Natalie or Lydia. They both know there are things out there in the dark, but then they also live in Beacon Hills which Sam had eventually dug up was a supernatural hotspot of sorts. Dean signs Natalie up for some self-defence classes and comes to an arrangement that he can teach Lydia to shoot and some basic hand-to-hand when she's twelve. He drops in for visits when he can between hunts. Stuff happens, and Lydia misses him when he's gone, but she knows he'll always come back.

The Apocalypse happens and for once Dean is actually glad Beacon Hills is sitting in the middle of a telluric field because it misses nearly every natural disaster and supernatural incidence that passes by. Hell happens and angels happen and Lydia remains hidden from prying angel eyes with some interesting rib etchings. Nobody knows she exists except for Dean and Sam. Bobby had known before everything had happened. Chuck probably knew, but by some miracle left it out of his books. Charlie gets told much to her surprise and joy when Lydia visits the bunker for a weekend and hair is actually braided, although unfortunately it isn't Sam's. Castiel is told but keeps forgetting and every damn time looks surprised to be reminded that Dean has a daughter.

No secrets meant Dean had somewhere to turn when Sam jumped into the cage. He'd moped around Natalie's house for six weeks before she sicced Lydia on him, thirteen and not-so-little.

They'd gotten through the Leviathans, through Dean being trapped in Purgatory, through Sam being ill.

"I was bitten by a werewolf--"

They'd get through this too.

"A man appeared on the field," Lydia is saying, "And before I could do anything he opened his jaw, I think he might have detached it, I don't know, I was freaked out, and I tried to run but he bit me. Clawed me up a bit too, Aunt Nat tried to call you but she didn't have your new number after you ditched phones, so…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in hospital," Lydia sniffs, "But I'm not healing."

"And the full moon…"  
"Tomorrow."  
"I'm on my way."

*

He's too far away to get there in time. What he gets instead is another phone call.

The Impala really doesn't deserve all this heavy braking he's putting her through.

"So I didn't turn."  
"You... oh thank god."

"Yeah, I'm relieved too. Except I did go sleepwalking in the woods. Naked."

"You what?"

"I don't know… I don't know what happened. I'm scared, can you…"  
"I'm two states away."  
"Is Uncle Sam…?"  
"I'm picking him up en route."

*

This is the last place Allison wanted to spend her night. Somewhere there is a killer lizard around, there had been a lacrosse game and Lydia had walked in on Stiles stealing a memory stick from Gerard Argent's office and Scott's distraction techniques failed something awfully because he and Allison are standing to one side and for some reason they're in the woods with Gerard Argent holding a gun.

"Dangerous place to be," Gerard is saying (bullshitting really, it's completely creepy), "There are cougars around. Coyotes." A lengthy pause. "Wolves."

Lydia blinks blankly and Allison wonders how she does it, "So can we go, then?"

"I'm curious, Miss Martin… how is your… bite…?"

"There was a claw wound too," Lydia says, "But sorry, I don't take my top off for any strange men." Allison is vividly reminded of the time Lydia flirted with her dad and wonders if Lydia is going after every man in her family--

"The moon's waning," Gerard says vaguely. "They call the crazies lunatics because of the things the moon made people do."

Allison looks anywhere but her grandfather. Scott pales and Stiles tries to look innocent. Lydia just smiles, "You mean like werewolves?" she ask," Oh, don't worry. I know how to use a gun."

Her words have everyone turning to her in shock. She smiles, all teeth, "Now if you'll excuse us, Mr Argent, we have places to be…" she makes to walk past, but Gerard grabs her wrist. Lydia stiffens as he twists her, hand reaching for her waist.

"That's beyond pervy," Stiles snaps, "Let her go."

"Grandfather--" Allison pleads.

"You got bitten," Gerard says, ignoring them, "It didn't heal."

"It would appear I'm immune," Lydia says, slowly. "Wow. Would you look at that, is that the time, I really should be going, I'm meeting my dad--"

"Or…" Gerard says, "You're something else," and he lifts up his gun.

A gun cocks. Scott's eyes flare yellow and Allison whirls around. A tall man holds a Colt '45 to the back of Gerard's head. "I suggest," the man says, voice a whiskey-rough rasp, "That you let go of my daughter before I blow your brains out."

Slowly, Gerard releases Lydia. She yanks her hand from his grasp and steps back, watching him carefully.

"Daughter?" Stiles mouths the word.

Gerard begins to turn, slowly, "Shouldn't point guns at old men, boy," he says, trying to look innocent and failing, "Especially not one with friends."

Chris Argent lifts his own weapon where it's aiming at the new man. It's a crossbow, but it's probably still pretty lethal.

The man grins. It's dangerous. "You don't want to play games you won't win, Argent," he sees undeterred by the crossbow, "Let my daughter and the kids go."

"One's a werewolf," Chris says from behind the man.

"It's okay," Lydia interrupts, "That's Scott, the dorky asthmatic I told you about? He's got control of it now, I think he's a pureblood like that college girl you mentioned, he's not the least bit feral unless it's a full moon."

Stiles gapes at her. "You mean you _know_?" Stiles' voice goes high pitch, "Everything? All this time trying to hide it, and you knew all the time?"

"You've kept your… daughter?" Gerard plays with the word, "Awfully well informed."

"Well we should," another voice speaks up, "She's a Winchester."

Chris stiffens from where another gun enters the fray. This time pointed at him.

"Winchester?" Gerard pales slightly. It's barely noticeable, but it's there. He's nervous. Sweating.

"Drop your weapons," the second guy says, "Let's be reasonable here."

Slowly, ever so slowly, the guns vanish and the crossbow is laid on the ground.

The second guy is even taller than the first. He's _tall_ tall, really tall.

"Dad," Lydia says from the side, standing relaxed and at ease like a princess, "Meet Gerard Argent and his son, Chris Argent. These are my friends, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall."

Lydia's father… Lydia's father is really rather handsome, no wonder Lydia is so pretty. Lydia's father grins, a wide, wolf-like grin and holds out a hand, "Dean Winchester. And my little brother, Sam."

Little brother. _Little_? There is nothing little about Sam Winchester.

Gerard takes the hand with visible nerves, "I've heard about you."

"And we've heard about you," Sam says, stepping forwards, "Heard you hunt shifters."  
"Heard you hunt demons," Chris retaliates with, which is just… mind blowing, actually, because werewolves were one thing but _demons_.  
"Angels too," Dean's still grinning, "And vampires, and pagan gods and the Devil too, the one time he crossed our path."

"Dad," there's the hint of a whine in her voice, as if to say 'stop showing off'. "Can we just go? Now?"  
"Your daughters been bitten," Gerard says, "By an alpha werewolf."

"An alpha? Or Alpha?" there's a difference in the way he says it.

"Just an alpha, Dad. One of the Hales, pureblood, familial…"

"She hasn't turned. Yet. But there's something around, killing people. Paralytic venom, lizard-like--"

"Kanima," Sam says, "Yeah, we know, we're on it. You don't have to worry, we deal with these sorts of things all the time."  
"But your daughter…"

"She's immune," Dean interrupts, "She gets it from her mother's side. How I met her, actually." He flashes a grin, all green eyes and white teeth that look charming, but superficial. There's shadows and blood and razors beneath it, that same strength and fierceness that exists in Lydia beneath her façade of beauty queen.

Oh yeah, they're definitely related.

Chris eyes them warily as Lydia moves closer to her father. Stiles sort of scurries to her side, looking put-off by the Argents and Winchesters equally.

Scott doesn't move for a moment, "They're not going to--"

"Well it depends if--"

"Dad," Lydia snaps.

"No," Sam says, "No, we're not going to shoot you."

"Allison," Gerard says. Chris' head is bowed and he doesn't look at either.

Allison crosses over to them. Lydia gives her a beaming smile and Scott looks at her like he's found something precious. They follow the two tall hunters out of there, leaving the Argents in the shadows of the trees.

*

"So," Lydia says, "You know Natalie's my aunt, right, well--"

"I actually thought she was your mom," Scott blurts out, then looks slightly embarrassed, "She had that messy divorce and you were always between them, I thought--" his voice trails off.

"Thankfully, not my father," Lydia sighs, "My mom was Aunt Natalie's little sister. She died when I was five, and we managed to get into contact with my dad." Here, she grins widely at where Dean is stealing fries off his brother's plate. The diner they're in is quiet at this time of night, so it's just the six of them in one large corner booth.

"And you're her - what, let me guess," Stiles eyes down where Sam is trying and failing to defend his fries, "You're her bodyguard?"

"No, I'm her uncle."

There is a tiny meep from Stiles.

"You're hunters," Allison presses, "You know my family."

"Only in passing," Sam replies, "Dean, quit it--" he drags his plate away from his brother, "There are few hunting families, so names like the Argents, the Campbells… people hear about them. And after Lydia told us her new best friend was an Allison Argent we did some background checks--"

"Wait, hang on - you did background checks?" Stiles forgets to be intimidated in his indignation, "That's illegal!"

"Your name should be illegal," Dean says, "Mysk--" he makes a choking cat-like hiss and splutters, "Whatever it is."

"We just call him Stiles," Lydia grins.

"I can’t believe you knew," Scott says, "This whole time--"

Lydia tilts her head consideringly and then does her father proud by stealing a fry from her uncle's plate, "Well, not the whole time. Not at first, I wasn't really paying attention, but then I sat down and thought about how Scott got really good at lacrosse real fast, the way he acted on the full moon, the way Stiles and you kept talking loudly about werewolves in the corridor--" she pauses, "Yeah, I worked it out. You were not very subtle. I think Danny might have cottoned on as well, actually."

Scott looks excited, "So you know about the lizard-thing? The Kanima?"

Stiles starts coughing into his milkshake something that sounds suspiciously like 'Jackson'. Lydia glares at him. "What?" Stiles says, "It's not you! You're immune or something, for some reason--"

"You said--" Lydia turns to her dad, "Mom… you said I got it from my mom? What do you mean?"

Dean takes a sip of his beer, "Reason I was in town. The usual, y'know, standard hunt, monster of the week-- except everywhere I went to track it down she was there, wandering around the crime scenes. She swore up and front she had no idea how she ended up there, she just followed the voices, then laughed and said she hadn't realised how crazy that sounded out loud." Dean's grinning fondly now, "She stuck around, helped me with the case. And so I stuck around afterwards for a bit and--well--" he clears his throat, "She was Irish," he says, like that explains everything. Lydia raises on immaculate eyebrow, waiting for the explanation, "She said there was a thing in her family. In the woman, that some of them were like her. They heard things nobody else could, kept finding dead bodies. She didn't have a name for it, these psychic powers of hers."

"Psychic?" Lydia asks, "I'm psychic?"

"You're something," Dean smiles at her, "She passed her gift to you, thankfully. It's why you're immune to the bite. It's why when you were five you somehow managed to send me a letter to an address I'd never given anyone telling me I was your father."

Lydia's breath is stolen away from her by those words. She looks up at her dad and she feels like a little girl again, looking to a strange man for comfort because he might understand even a little bit of what she's going through. She chokes a little, trying to remember, to recall… but all she can remember is the grief, the fact her mom was gone, her mom was gone and she'd never known her dad, mom had never told her dad but Lydia would he was out there somewhere and… "I never even wondered," she breathed, "I just knew I had to tell you, so I sent it and… oh my---"

"I'm glad you did," Dean says, "I would never have met you otherwise. And believe me, Lydia, you're the best thing that ever happened to me," there's half a pause and then Dean pokes his little brother, "Apart from Sam, of course, but then at this point we're practically Siamese twins."

"It's conjoined twins," Lydia and Sam correct him at the same time.

Dean pouts, "There are times I think she's more your daughter than mine," he tells his brother.

"I did some research," Sam says, "Into Celtic mythology and there's not much of psychics but I did find something, if you want a name. It's not an actual wailing woman, because we've encountered those, they're actual monster-like ghost things and your gift is clearly genetic, but they call those who find death banshees."

"You see," Lydia says, perfectly straight faced, "This is why I love you the best." Her straight face fails the moment she succeeds in stealing Sam's last fry and there's indignant cry.

"I hate the both of you, so much."

"Guys," Stiles says to Scott and Allison, "I think they're actually related."

*

The only thing better, Dean thinks two years later, than introducing Sam to his niece, is introducing Mary to her granddaughter and watching the two most important woman in his life chat together about hunting and Lydia's future degree, and her boyfriend's FBI training while Sam and Cas sit by his side with beers and join in.

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural basically occurs the same except Dean goes to stay with Lydia in s6 for a bit before resuming hunting where the Campbell's find him. Teen Wolf also occurs the same except the kanima is dealt with a lot faster, Dean probably shoots some of the alphas (mostly Aiden, let's be honest) and Lydia probably tries to exorcise the nogitsune with Latin and the fox just laughs because he's a Japanese kitsune so Lydia finds a Japanese exorcism and well, that worked.
> 
> [Haven't read-through for typos or spelling errors, those will get done at some point.]


End file.
